sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Analon(Free join roleplay)
Welcome to Analon is a free join roleplay that challenges who you can really trust. You have been invited to a prestigious academy that teaches you greater ways to fight and self defend. However, you start to figure out that this academy has a dark, dark secret hidden behind its cold, barren walls Rules #Treat each other fair in comments and crap #Cursing is not limited, I don't care if you say fuck or shit or anything....... #No character limit, if you have 50 characters, go ahead and post em all... Characters(edit here) Rage the Hedgehog , Mr. Avalon, Ryder the Mink - Rage the Hedgehog Alinoa The Cat - Alphonse Uprising Stark the California Seal -Magicallyhorrifying Cyndriz The Cat & Jacob Laysedi - TheRealDylanator Mr. Furrari - anyone Raven the Panther -XxDuskstarxX Komerl The Hedgezoid - RedRush3999 Roleplay! ::::: Dear prestigious Student ::::You have been selected to join Analon High, an amazing academy dedicated to protecting and teaching their students how to fight, use their powers, and defend themselves. You must arrive at 4223 Analon Drive at 8:07 A.M. on August 5th. We hope to see you there! Sincerely, : Mr. Avalon, School Principal : R''age got the letter, and he already knew how to protect themselves and use his powers, but he may need more help on defending himself. He arrived at the school on time and was greeted by Mr. Avalon. He walked into the academy and the walls were cold and bare. How long was this place a high school, he wondered? : Alinoa recieves the same note from Mr. Avalon. "Wow... that's very nice of 'Mr. Avalon'... I'll consider this." Alinoa said. She get's inside of her green Volkswagen Scirocco and drives to the destination. She walks inside of the building. Upon entering, she sees Rage. "Hey... you were invited, too?" Alinoa said. : "Yeeep. I already know how to use my powers..." Rage says as he snaps his fingers, emitting sparks. "But I figure I should learn a bit more on fighting and stuff..." : "Yeah, me too.." Alinoa laughs. : Stark, on the other hand, walked into the school hoping he would somehow obtain powers. He had skill with defense, hand-to-hand combat, and his Steampunk machinery tricks, but he ''still had no powers. What was a mobian without powers? A mobian who needed to go get some, that's what. He waltzed in the front doors. : Cyndriz and Jacob arrive outside the academy and Cyndriz turned to face Jacob and said "Well this is the place. Well this will be boring." : Jacob Laysedi smiled and told his friend "You may like it here." he paused before saying "Thanks for coming with me Cyndriz." Jacob and Cyndriz began walking forward.. "I've got a good feeling about this Cyndriz." : "I wonder when we'll begin or something..." Alinoa said, and she's still at the front entrance corridor or something... hint hint : "Me either... apparently first period is... Focus class with Mr. Harrison? Come on..." Rage said. He walked through the door. : Alinoa enters the room, too. Period 1: Focus Class : A dark red Mink parked his motorcycle in the parking lot thing and walked in the school. He was hoping to learn some new powers or abillities here. : :Cyndriz and Jacob are inside too, Jacob began to speak "Well same for us, lets go." Cyndriz follows behind Jacob as he continues "I'm surprised you haven't tried anything witty towards anyone yet." they walk through the door. :"You seem like a cool, fun person. Who are you?" Alinoa said. :"Oh, uh, Rage. Just Rage." Rage said. :"Alinoa, but just call me Ally." Alinoa said. :Stark also entered the classroom. "Hey" He announced towards the two. Half too himself. His red chao waved at the girl and winked from behind his sunglasses. :"Oh, hi!" Alinoa said, waving. :The Chao quickly flew over to Aliona, placed it's arm upon her shoulder, and lowered it's sunglasses. "Sorry about my chao over there." Stark responded, whilst picking the creature up. "Anyways, this is Mr. Harrison's room, correct?" :"I've always liked chao... but yeah, this is Harrison's classroom." Rage said. :"Okay, thanks." Stark responded, and sat down at a desk, leaving one empty one between him and the hedgehog. :Jacob and Cyndriz sat down "Whats that?" Cyndriz said pointing at the chao "You just called that thing a chao. What does it do?" he hadn't seen anything like it, Cyndriz thought, it diddn't look like it was entertaining or usefull but it was better than comming to this academy. :"You... you never seen a chao before?" Alinoa said. "They're really cute pets. My brother has 2 of them. You can train them to run fast, pick up heavy things, swim, etcetera." Alinoa explained. :Stark pulled a small, circular hover board from his bag, "He races." The chao put back on it's glasses and shot a confident smirk as if to say: "Yeah I do, and I'm easily the best at it!" :"I've never had a chao, I always thought they were too much trouble for me, because im always busy and moving, but I have seen some up close and stuff, they really are cute..." Rage explained. :The red Mink walked in the class and took a seat. :Jacob said "Eh, its undeniable, chaos are cute." :"Chao, chao." *wink.* Tango, the creature, responded. :Alinoa smiles at Tango. :"Ha ha.." Stark nervously laughed in response to Rage's comment. :Cyndriz puts his head in his hands and says "You gus are boring me already." he sighed. :Jacob turned around "Cyndriz, consider yourself lucky to be here." He points to everyone else "They don't seem boring." :"Im not complaining, but where in the blue hell is that teacher..." Rage muttered :Alinoa sighs in boredom... She looked at Stark for a second, and looked somewhere else... :"You've got a point, Rage." Stark added on. "It's unusual for a teacher to be late to his own class." :The teacher falls out of an air vent, falling backfirst on the desk, and on the ground. :Stark can't help but chuckle a little before asking: "Are you alright?" :The teacher slowly gets up. "It dosent matter." He spoke with an Italian accent. "I am Dino Furrari, please call me Mr. Furrari." Mr. Furrari said. :Cyndriz bursts out with laughter. "Why on earth where you in there, anyway Dino, is your name short for dinosaur because your breath stinks." he continues to laugh "I wish I was recording that 'cause it'd go straight on youtube." :Dino shows a picture of the Ferrari Dino in front of Cyndriz's face. "My name is short for a highly expensive sports car!" Dino said. :Dino gets back to his desk. "And I bet your video will only get 1 view: yourself." :Cyndriz couldn't resist retaliating with "Like you would ever get a car, you probably go in the air vents and bins to find food, bet you don't even get payed for this. Why you wonder? 99% of people turn down the offer to be here because this is some boring school." He takes a breath and points at Jacob "Jacob is the one who got me to come here. Also my video would get over a million views." He creates a fireball in his right hand. Only to destroy it when Jacob kicks him as a way of telling him not to throw it. : Jacob sighs "Sorry about my friend Mr. Furrari, Cyndriz tends to not get along with people." Jacob says it because he want's to be at the acadamy and diddn't want his friend to ruin it for anyone including himself. "It's OK..." Mr. Furrari said. He writes a referral note on his desk. "I forgot what we were going to do..." :"Focus class, sir." Stark seemed compelled to reply, despite envying Cyndriz's casualness. :"Right!" Mr. Furrari said. "Sometimes, you forget. You lost your train of thought. You get sidetracked. Short term memory loss. Dementia. Amnesia. All of that, and that's why you must focus." Mr. Furrari said. :Mr. Furrari continued: "Think before you act, mind before matter, you've all heard these phrases before. However, the common folk don't realize the true potential one can unlock by putting these phrases into practice." :"...I don't understand?" Alinoa said. :"Not many people do, at first, but I guarantee you, if you ask any of my past students, they will all say it's much easier than it sounds." Mr. Ferrari said. :"But, the key to using your powers, is to focusing and concentrating on the power. It can be very difficult when under stress, sometimes I wonder how Shadow and everyone uses it, but the trick is, they are masters at concentration..." :"You." Mr. Ferrari said and pointed at Rage. :"Do you have any powers?" Mr Ferrari asked. :"Uhh, yeah. Pyrokinesis." Rage said :Mr. Ferrari said; "I surprisingly don't see many Pyrokinetics. Anyways, use your power on this dummy." as he brought out a mannequin. :Rage concentrated and shot a beam of fire at the mannequin and set it on fire(but it won't spread of course). :"Well done! Well done Mister...?" Mr Ferrari asked :"Rage. Just Rage." Rage said :"Oh, well Well Done Rage! I have never seen a student catch on that fast!" Mr Ferrari said. :"Okay, uhh you." Mr Ferrari pointed at Alinoa :"What's your name?" Mr Ferrari asked :"Alinoa." Alinoa said. :"Alright Allinoa, I want you to concentrate and completely focus on using your power onto this mannequin" Mr Ferrari said as he put another mannequin up :The mannequin looked very heavy, and Alinoa seemingly blows wind from her mouth with relatively no effort, and the mannequin was blown away with great wind force. :Jacob was astonished by it. He could barely believe what he saw. Cyndriz who saw his friends reaction and noticing Mr. Ferrari was impressed, he felt as if he was in the shadows of everyone else. :Stark's eyes darted around the room. He desperately hoped there would be at least ONE other mobian without powers in the room. :Jacob was getting worried, he had no powers, he did have some great boxing ability. Everyone else had powers, impressive ones too, pyrokinesis and strong winds, he new Cyndriz had magic abilitys. He hoped that he wouldn't be kicked out for not having actual powers. Every second that passed gave him more worries. :"so... what's my grade?" Alinoa said. :Cyndriz was annoyed by the sudden silence, what was taking so long. :Jacob however was open minded, Mr Ferrari might just be wondering what grade to give. : :Raven walked in, late for class, her gray eyes scanning everyone. She took a seat in the back corner seat. :Komerl then takes a seat in the opposite corner seat and has an excited look in his eyes. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" he thought. : :Raven swayed her tail, and took out a gadget she was working on. : :Mr. Ferrari looked into the back corner. "Ah yes, Ms. Raven! Late for class again. I hope you don't mind using your powers to attack this mannequin?" :Raven puts away her gadget, and eyes the mannequin. "I don't have powers." :"Actually, sir, I want to volunteer! I'm kinda new to the class but I can't help but want to try the mannequin, please sir!" Komerl said excitedly but politely to Mr. Ferrari. : :Raven gives a sigh of relief. : :Mr. Ferrari nods. "Well then, go ahead Mr..?" : :"Komerl The Hedgehog!" he says with a smile. : :"Alright then Komerl, go ahead and try the dummy!" :Komerl then mentally counts to 3 and he punches the dummy accurately using the flames around his hand. "EAGLE PUNCH!" : :"Ah, good job! 100 for you. Now class, I'm going to continue the lesson.. Remember, it's Focus Class, not Distraction- Ms. Raven!" Mr. Ferrari shouted. "Put that gadget of yours away! : :Raven put in her desk. : :"Thank you! Now, encouraging our focused minds, we will be taking a field trip to Greenfield lab. Don't ask me how this fits into focusing. You'll see." Mr. Ferarri grinned. "Alright, class dismissed!" : "Hopefully, I get to fight some monsters. But I'll see what the 'guardian of the sword' wants first...." Komerl said as he walks at a slow pace to Chaos' Shrine. : "Greenfield lab.. Greenfield.. Lab.." Raven muttered as she walked out of class. She turned towards the wall, and put her head on it. "Great. I'm going home on a field trip.." : Komerl, after talking to the guardian in Chaos Shrine and teleported back to school, sees Raven with her head towards the wall and thinks it's a game. So, he teleported besides her and also puts his head on the wall. "Hey, Raven.....Is this a game? Can I play?" Komerl said childishly. "Ooh ohh! I know, whoever doesn't take their head off the wall for the longest wins, right?! Yay! Game time!" Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays